


Short Circuit

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindness can be the greatest cruelty.<br/>Set post-Kanone arc. Warnings for kink, implied violence, and yeah who am I kidding this totally counts as dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



> Reposted from tumblr.  
> Not that it's actually consensual but yeah Kanone's broken POV really doesn't show it.

Eyes’s too-talented fingers graze his cheek in a caress, and he’s breaking apart.

He wants to run. Nothing has prepared him for this, for this fear and this tenderness, the careful softness of Eyes’s fingers on his skin, horribly non-threatening in their caress. He wants them to scratch at him instead, choke him, anything except this, because he can’t handle this, not with his body restrained (not ever).

"Eyes…"

And his body has gone completely limp, from reflexes that turned on themselves with overdrive, short-circuited with his inability to move or even want to move, broken, offered, helpless under Eyes’s touch, and still he’s shaking in fear because any moment now Eyes will go just a bit too far, just a bit too deep, and it will turn on him with all the rage he always keeps carefully contained, bonds or no.

He wants to reach for him, to craddle him safely and gently push him away, but he can’t now with the leather around his wrists, and he never could, because Kanone is anything but safe.

Eyes kisses him and he splits in two, sinking in terrified despair and kissing back with all his stunted, amputated love and the burning pain of life. Eyes’s lips are so paradoxically soft, compared to the lethality of his fingers and eyes, and when his teeth trap Kanone’s lip between them and bite he almost cries from relief.

When his lips pull back to brush his, he can only whimper at the tenderness of it all.

He sobs out his name.

“Eyes…"

And he’s crying, he only notices it now, but he’s crying, sobbing, shedding those tears that he barely shed and Eyes never did.

Eyes soothes his hair away, kisses those tears, murmurs his name like you’d craddle a bleeding body, and Kanone wants to scream, to warn him, stop, please stop this, don’t do this to me, don’t do this to yourself, please, but he can only keep sobbing, because Eyes looks at him like he’s precious and it’s the wrongest and most terrifying of it all.


End file.
